Friends or Lovers?
by SariaKasumi
Summary: Draco Malfoy sees Ginny, but can't have her. He sees Pansy Parkinson, but doesn't want her. But now...an old rival appears, what are his feelings towards her? please R/R! please no flames!!
1. Why is she here!

Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter stuff...although I wished I owned Malfoy...but oh wells. Anyways, the only characters whom I own are the Lattes! Please enjoy this fanfic and R/R please !  
  
Friends or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 1 Why is she here?!  
  
Draco Malfoy...  
  
Munch munch chew chew...the most common sounds heard when sitting between two larges goons. I chewed silently on my food and nearly choked when I felt a hand brush against my leg. Quickly I brought my gaze from my food to the hand's owner.  
"Get your hand off of me, Pansy." I said angrily.  
"Aw...Draco..." she pouted and removed her hand from my leg.  
Soon I continued to chew silently on my food and looked up a few times, gazing at the redhead girl who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her hair was a blazing fire and looked so smooth and warm, but I knew I could not hold her in my arms no matter what. My parents would kill me for loving a Weasley. It was bad enough that she had an annoying brother.  
Suddenly, there was a tapping of a fork against a glass goblet. All the heads in the Great Hall shifted towards the staff table, where the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood at. Slowly I placed my elbow on the table in front of me, soon leaning against my palm, showing how bored I was. I hated his speeches, most of the time it was complimenting Potter or someone else.  
  
"I am sorry for disrupting your dinner, but I have an important announcement. Today we have been gifted with a new student. I hope that everyone here will treat her with respect and kindness." Dumbledore began.  
Once he had said "her" most of the boys in the room began to whisper to one another, asking if the girl was pretty, etc. I didn't care; I just wanted Dumbledore to finish his boring speech so we can finish our dinner. The girl wouldn't matter to me anyways; I had my way with the girls and was never rejected by any of them, except for Granger, but who cares about that bushy haired girl? She slapped me in my third year, which caused me to hate her even more. That stupid mudblood...  
"Ahem...now, let me introduce to everyone our new student. Miss Eveline Latte." He announced.  
My eyes widened as I heard her name. I nearly fell off my seat as well, if it hadn't been for Crabbe and Goyle, who caught me. The large doors of the Great Hall slowly opened as two figures were revealed. The figure on the left was taller than the other one and their appearances contrasted with one another. The figure on the left had long, wavy, blond hair, which matched with her bright blue eyes. Her complexion was fair and she wore white robes with switching sewed in gold thread. A smile was upon her face, and immediately I knew this was the girl's mother, Mrs. Latte. The girl on the right was a head shorter than her mother, and she had shoulder length raven hair. Her complexion was a lot lighter than her mother, she looked nearly pale. Her outfit consisted of black Hogwarts robes. The only thing they both had in common was their blue eyes, though the girl's eyes seemed a lot duller than her mother's. This girl was Eveline Latte...  
The two figures walked towards the front of the Great Hall where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were waiting for them. The girl curtsied politely to them and did not bother to turn around or glance at everyone.  
"Hello Headmaster, I'm so sorry, we have not registered my daughter in earlier...we had some difficulty with her old schools, they did not wish to let my daughter go yet." the taller woman explained.  
"It is alright, Sylvia. It is a pleasure to see both of you. Hm...I see Aiden did not come with you today, busy with the dragons?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes, he is still watching after a young man who wishes to take care of dragons." She replied.  
"Ah...Professor McGonagall, I see you have brought the Sorting Hat." He said.  
I stared at Eveline's back, glaring slightly. I couldn't believe she was in this school...  
Slowly Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon the girl's hat and it took the hat about five minutes to decide what house to place her in.  
"Slytherin!" the hat called out, then was removed from the girl's hat.  
"Oh my! Her father was in Slytherin when he was studying in Hogwarts, it must have taken a while because I was in Gryffindor, and both are wonderful houses after all." Mrs. Latte commented.  
"Ah I see, and does Eveline know how to play Quidditch like her father? I have heard that your daughter looks up to Aiden and has followed his footsteps." Dumbledore said.  
The woman giggled softly and nodded her head in response while the girl finally turned around to look at everyone. I glared even more when she looked over at my table. Suddenly our eyes were locked onto one another's for a minute; I glared at her vehemently while she stared at me coldly. Then she turned away when all the head shifted towards me.  
"You know that girl, Draco?" Pansy asked in a disappointed voice.  
"Yes, but it doesn't matter." I replied coolly.  
"Alright...after dinner, I'll meet up with you in my dormitory, ok Draco?" she asked.  
I nodded slowly, not really paying much attention to Pansy. "Why does she have to be here?!" I thought angrily to myself, staring at the girl. I hated her with a great passion ever since we were little kids...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hah! I can fly higher on my broom!" a little boy with tousled blond hair and silver eyes called out.  
"No you can't! I can!" a little girl with long raven hair, which was tied back in two pigtails, shouted back.  
Both children were in the air, flying on their miniature brooms, which had belonged to their fathers. The Malfoys and Lattes were two families whom were very close friends; nothing was able to break or distant their friendships, except for the stubbornness of their children.  
Suddenly, the two five year olds crashed into each other and were about to fall to the ground, but luckily, a man with short black hair flew over on his broom to catch them. The man looked at them both and slowly floated to the ground, soon carefully placing them in their mothers' arms.  
"Good job Aiden. I see you haven't failed to fly your broom as a pro Seeker." A man with short silver-blond hair commented from above. He too was riding a broom and was slowly floating towards his friend.  
"Of course I am, Lucius. I have to polish my moves for my baby daughter to learn." Aiden commented.  
The blond hair man laughed and smiled at the two youngsters, who were giving each other dirty looks. The man with dark hair joined in as the two kids looked up at their fathers with confused looks on their faces.  
Night fell and soon the blond hair boy called out to the little girl. "Let's have a duel, Eveline! I betcha I can beat you." He said.  
"No way!" she said and took out her wand.  
The kids got into place, while their parents stood by watching them.  
"On the count of three! One...two...three!" the boy shouted.  
"Rictusempra!" the girl shouted as a spurt of silver light flew to the boy, hitting him in the arm.  
The boy groaned softly and glared at her. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted back at her. A flash of red light could be seen and had hit her with full force, but before she fell to the ground, she had cast the same spell as before and had caused the boy to fall back as well. A moment later, there was the sound of feet running towards the children, who were lying on the ground. Both were groaning at the pain. Tears were wept from the mothers, but the fathers had not for they immediately rushed the children inside to tend to them. The women scurried in after them.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Malfoy!" a voice called me back into reality.  
  
I shook my head slightly and looked around me. The Great Hall was emptying out and those who were left were the staff, Eveline, her mother, Pansy, and me. Pansy had her hands on my shoulders.  
"You okay, Draco?" she asked.  
"Yeah...fine..." I replied back and got up from my seat. When I looked up, my eyes were locked onto Evenline's once more. Soon she moved closer to me and stopped only few inches away.  
"So we meet again Draco..." she said softly.  
There was something in her voice I was never able to figure out. Her voice was soft, cold, and yet warm. It was also as if she were singing a song.  
"Hm...what are you doing here? I thought you liked your country witch classes." I replied back.  
"Country witch classes? So that is what you call them well...it doesn't matter. We're in the same house...can you show me the way to the dormitory?" she asked.  
I was about to reject her and say no, but her mother and the headmaster walked over towards us.  
"My, my...isn't this a coincidence? Draco...you've grown into a fine gentleman. How are your parents, dear?" her mother asked.  
I bowed politely to her. "They're fine." I replied back.  
"I see. I'm sorry to trouble you, dear, but can you show Eveline around?" she asked.  
I looked over at Eveline and noticed a smirk upon her face. Never trust a girl who smirks the way she does...her smirk usually meant she had something up her sleeves and was ready to cause chaos at any given point. Slowly I nodded in response.  
"Thank you Draco. I must go now, Eveline be a good girl now. Remember to write a letter to your father, he must be wondering what you have been doing." She said and smiled brightly.  
"Goodnight Mrs. Latte, hope you have a safe trip back." I said and bowed politely.  
She smiled at me and nodded, then walked out of the room with the headmaster.  
"Draco...you know them...?" a voice asked from beside me.  
Once Dumbledore had left the room, I glared at Pansy. "It has nothing to do with you, wench, now go away!" I said angrily. I hated people who tried to ask about my personal business. I never liked sharing them to anyone, the last time I did, I was hurt badly. My father even lectured me about my emotions, telling me that a wizard's weakness and strength are his emotions. It did not make sense to me then, and it still does not.  
Pansy looked at me with a crushed look upon her face as she ran out of the Great Hall. Out of all the events that happened today, I suppose this was the far best event. After all, I haven't been able to make fun of Potter, Weasley, and Granger much lately. They're a tedious bunch after all.  
"That was mighty cruel of you, Draco..." a voice called me back into reality.  
"Oh stuff it." I replied back and started to walk towards the doors. "C'mon...let's get this over with." I replied back.  
She walked beside me and asked, "This is your sixth year, right?"  
"Yeah...why are you here anyways?" I asked.  
"Daddy thought I'd be better off here...but I don't think he ever expected that you would be here." She replied back. "After all...your father said he was going to send to you Durmstrang after your first year here."  
"Yes...he did say that, but it doesn't matter." I replied back. I suppose you can say that she was the only person who knew more about me than anyone else I knew. I didn't care much about that, it wouldn't have mad a difference.  
"Ron! Come back here!" a voice called down from the hallway.  
I halted in my steps as a smirk appeared on my face. I murmured one word... "Potter".  
  
----------------------------------------- Author's note: How was it? Sorry if it seemed a bit out of character...and don't worry there's still more to come! Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Tell me what you thought of it. 


	2. Meeting Others

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them other than Eveline.

Friends or Lovers?

Chapter 2

Meeting Others

~Eveline~

"Potter" the blond hair boy murmured beside me. 

            I looked over at him and was about to ask, but decided not to when I noticed who he was talking about. A boy with dark, messy hair was running after another boy who had red-orange hair and freckles on his face. The boy with the red-orange hair reminded me of someone I knew of…

            "Weasley" I muttered softly.

            Suddenly the boy stopped and looked over at us. "Hm…?" was his reply.

            "What's wrong, Ron?" the dark haired boy asked, stopping beside him. Both of them were wearing Hogwarts robes and both had the symbol of Gryffindor on their robes. Soon Malfoy looked down at me with a weird look upon his face.

            "You know Weasley…?" he asked. 

            I ignored his question and looked at the red head once more. Soon I found myself asking him, "Are you…related to Charlie Weasley?" 

            "Yes, he's my older brother. How did you know that?" he asked.

            "Because there's only one family who goes by the name Weasel." Malfoy snickered. 

           I looked over at him and glared. "Keep your mouth shut, Malfoy. This has nothing to do with you." I snapped at him. 

            "Haha…are you going to listen to her Malfoy? Is she your girlfriend?" the dark haired boy said and chuckled softly. 

            Malfoy glared at the boy evilly. "Shut up Potter." He hissed.

            "Potter…? Are you saying…that this young gentleman is Harry Potter?" I asked Malfoy. 

            "Gentleman?! You've got to be blind!" Malfoy replied.

            "Then that must mean that you are Ron Weasley." I replied back.

            "Yes, that's me. Have you met my brother somewhere?" he asked curiously.

            I nodded. "Yes, he was my babysitter when the dragons were going on a rampage." I replied.

            "That means you're from Romania!" he said. "Have you seen my brother before you left?" he asked excitedly.

            I nodded and took out a letter from my pocket, soon handing it to the red head. "He asked me to give you this note." I replied back.

            "Thanks. My name is Ron Weasley…and yes, this is Harry Potter." He replied back.

            I looked over at Harry and noticed that he was standing there nervously. I smiled weakly. "Don't worry…I won't ask about your past. It is none of my business after all." I replied back.

            "Eveline, c'mon…let's get going. Just looking at Potter and Weasel makes me want to hurl." Malfoy commented and started to walk away. 

            I shrugged slightly and looked at them. I curtsied a little and introduced myself, "My name is Eveline Latte, it is a pleasure to meet both of you. I've heard so much about both of you from Charlie. Please excuse me…I've grown tired from today's excitement. I'll see you two some other time." I said and ran after Malfoy, with the occasional wave to them both. Once I caught up to Malfoy, I smirked a little at him. "What's wrong Malfoy?" I asked.

            "Shut up Eveline. I can't stand those two goody-too-shoes." He replied back coldly. "I can't believe you actually talked to them. After all, your family has a higher standard than Weasley." 

            "Oh Malfoy, is that all? Are you afraid of soiling your family's name just by talking to someone of a lower class?" I asked innocently.

            "Shut up Eveline…you just don't understand." He replied back coolly.

            "Hm…is that so? If you really were worried about your family's name…then I suggest that you should not go near that girl Pansy. After all…she comes from the family who were named after a disease." I replied back and smiled. 

            "Very funny…and I'll hang out with whomever I want, mind you." He replied back and ran his slender fingers through his greased back blond hair.

            "I don't understand you men…why do you grease your hair like that? Your hair will be greasy and the grease will block the pores on your skull." I commented. 

            "Why do you care? Haha…I suppose you look up to me, eh? Of course, especially because I can beat you at anything." He replied back confidently. 

            "Why would I? I can beat you at anything now, Malfoy." I replied back.

            "Oh yeah? I challenge you to a duel in our next Defense Against the Dark Arts class. After all, the class is quite tedious even though I am able to make fun of Potter." He said. 

            "Alright, prepare to lose." I replied back and snickered at him.

            "Hmph, bloody Mary." He said towards a painting. The painting swung open for us to enter the common room. Carefully Malfoy got in, but did not bother to help me in. I smirked at his actions and followed him. "Remember the password or else you'll have to wait outside." 

            "Alright." I replied back. 

            He sat down on the couch and in a few seconds, every single Slytherin girl ran over to him. All of them were asking him if he was busy tonight. I quirked an eyebrow at this sight and was about to say something, but suddenly Pansy Parkinson appeared. She walked over to him seductively and somehow was able to climb onto his lap. 

           "Draco's busy, he's going to come to my room tonight." She said, causing every other girl to walk off disappointedly. 

            "Thanks Pansy…but please get off of me…" he said coolly with his eyes closed. 

            "But Draco…" she whined. 

           "Haha…are you having trouble with woman again Draco?" I commented and took a seat in a chair across from them.

            "Oh shut up Eveline. This has nothing to do with you." He retaliated.

            I smirked at him. "You better watch yourself Malfoy…I can write a letter telling my father about your behavior. Then your parents will find out…wouldn't that be a sight to see?" I asked. 

            He glared at me and got up from his seat, not caring about Pansy. "I'll show you to your room, Eveline…" he said slowly. 

            Slowly I got up and followed him to the girls' dormitory. He opened one of the rooms and walked inside. Then I followed him inside and was not surprised at the sight. Five four-poster beds were there, they looked very elegant, but when talking about safety, this room could supply it; my things were piled near a bed, which was close to the window near the door. Suddenly I heard the door shut from behind me. I turned around to see Malfoy standing there with his arms crossed. 

            "What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked calmly, though alarmed by his behavior.

            "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Eveline…" he said, suddenly he lunged forward and pushed me onto my back. I was now lying on my bed, staring up at his gray silver eyes. Our eyes were locked and neither of us made a move.

            "Malfoy…" I murmured softly. 

            "Don't EVER butt into my personal business!" he said angrily. "If you do then I shall make sure this will be your first and last year in Hogwarts." 

            "Get off of me Malfoy…" I muttered softly.

            "Why? Afraid that I'll do something to you? If that's the case…then keep out of my business. Understand?!" he asked furiously. A light crimson blush crept onto his pale cheeks as he stared down at me. There was a burning sensation in my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing madly.

            I nodded slowly. I didn't understand why he was able to control me like so. It must have been his gray silver eyes, they were so welcoming…yet so hard and demanding. Slowly he got off of me and straightened his robes slightly.

            "I'll escort you to dinner later, so don't go anywhere yet." He said calmly and walked towards the door. "Good day." Then he walked out. 

            I laid there on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what on earth had happened just now. He had been lying on top of me, our breaths were at first fast, but soon both were in sync. I shuddered slightly at the tingly feeling in my stomach, and soon I found myself unpacking my bags. I took a picture out of my robe pocket and gazed down at it. It was a picture of my family and me as well as a friend. I stared dreamily at the friend in the picture and murmured softly his name. 

            "Charlie…"


	3. Double Potions Class

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them other than Eveline.  
  
Friends or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 3 Double Potions Class  
  
I walked down the stairs that had led to he girls' dormitories and upon returning to the common room, I found Pansy Parkinson sitting on the large armchair, most likely waiting for me. I sighed to myself and sat down in an armchair across from her.  
"Malfoy, why didn't you tell me that you were bringing the girl to my room?" she asked.  
I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Your room?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Aw...don't tell me that you forgot already...after all, you were the one who always pinned me against the wall." She said with a seductive smile. "Which reminds me...are you still coming to my room tonight?"  
"No." I responded coldly.  
She pouted and got up from her seat. I knew what she was about to do and I didn't bother to stop her. She moved closer to me and slowly climbed onto my lap.  
"Malfoy...why not? Are you afraid that girl will bother us? I'll just freeze her with my wand and she won't know what happened." She suggested.  
"You will NOT lay a finger on her, Pansy. Unless you wish to have your family in debt, which they will not be able to pay off so easily." I warned.  
"What do you mean? A weak girl like her is capable of doing something of that sort?" she asked curiously.  
"Of course. Her family is just as strong as mine..." I said slowly.  
"I bet your family is stronger." She commented cheerfully and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Pansy...please restrain yourself from touching me." I said softly.  
She pouted once more. "You've been acting strangely ever since that girl arrived. Is she your ex-girlfriend or something?" she asked.  
I looked at her violently. "What have I told you about butting into my personal business?" I asked harshly.  
Quickly she climbed off of my lap, pouting at me. I sighed to myself, closing my eyes and soon running my fingers through my greasy blond hair. Usually I didn't care about the feeling of grease rubbing against mine, but suddenly the feeling was unusual. There was an unusual feeling, I frowned to myself. Stupid Eveline...telling me that greasing my hair is bad...hmph...  
Half an hour passed and soon I got up from the armchair, moving up the stairs towards her room. I knocked gently on the door, waiting for a reply, but received nothing but silence. Slowly I opened the door and frowned at what I saw. Eveline was laying on her bed, sleeping. I frowned slowly and moved towards her, I took the blanket and covered her frail and soft body. Then I pulled the curtains and left the room. Guess I didn't have to bring her to the late dinner...oh wells. It matters not to me.  
  
The next day, I walked down the hallway with Crabbe, Goyle, and Eveline. Bringing her to Double Potions Class taught by Professor Snape. He was on my side instead of Potter's, what a relief. I can't stand Potter, he gets attention when he doesn't deserve it, especially during our Fourth Year when the Triwizard Tournament took place.  
"Malfoy!" a voice called from behind me.  
I frowned slightly and turned around to see who it was. It was Pansy Parkinson, how I wished I was not acquainted with such creature. I still do not understand my parents' decision about my future wife. They had decided on Pansy...I couldn't stand the wench at all. Her voice does not carry warmth or love in it. Instead it carries hatred, revenge, and every negative feeling possibly felt. But my parents didn't know that, they didn't even see it! They only cared about me marrying a girl who belonged in Slytherin and was wealthy so she would not ruin my name, bah!  
"What is it now, Pansy?" I asked impatiently.  
"Ginny Weasley. is in our Potions class!" she said angrily.  
An evil smirk appeared upon my face. "I see..." I replied back. The five of us walked down into the deep, dark dungeons belonging to Professor Snape, there I found her. Ginny Weasley...the youngest of all the Weasley children...and the most attractive one as well.  
"So Weasley's sister is in our class...are you sure you have the right class?" I mocked as I walked towards the group of Gryffindor students. "Did you take the wrong turn? You shouldn't be in this class...after all, you are a Fifth year and this class is only for Sixth years."  
"I took summer courses, Malfoy. So shut up." She retaliated.  
"How could you...?" I asked curiously.  
"My brother got a raise and decided to help me out. That's all, but you wouldn't understand, Malfoy." She said. "And who's the new girl?"  
"That's her, Ginny! That's the girl who knows Charlie." A voice said from behind us.  
The red head girl turned to Eveline and smiled brightly. "You know Charlie? So, you must be the girl who Charlie keeps talking about. Eve was it?" she asked.  
"Eveline." I corrected her in disgust.  
"Yes, I'm also called Eve, but only Charlie calls me that. You can call me Eve if you wish. Charlie has told me a lot about all of you...he even told me about you liking Aiden Lynch, Ireland's best seeker." She replied back.  
Ginny smiled brightly at her. I looked down at the red head and smiled to myself, loving her pure and genuine smiles...if only they were towards me. Heck, what the hell was I thinking? Ginny Weasley and I become a couple? That would never happen no matter how hard I try, after all...she's a Weasley and I am a Malfoy. Nothing can change that fact at all. Both of our names will be soiled by each other so what was the point?  
Slowly I sat down at my seat as Professor Snape shouted at those still talking. The young red head sat in front of me, running her fingers through her long, silky hair. Virginia Weasley...how I wished to hold her in my arms...suddenly my thoughts were disrupted by someone placing their hand upon my thigh. I quickly looked over to my side and saw Pansy Parkinson. I glared at her.  
"Get your filthy hand off of me." I hissed at her.  
She quickly pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around my arm. I glared at her once more, but she didn't bother to move over. I struggled to pull my arm away from her, not wanting to feel her disgusting touch.  
"Hm...Miss Parkinson, please switch seats with Eveline." Snape said suddenly. Thank god! Even if it meant sitting next to my childhood rival, heck...I wouldn't mind sitting next to Potter or Weasley!  
"But Professor..." Pansy whined.  
He looked at her with a stern expression. "Move...NOW!" he exclaimed.  
Quickly she picked up her bag and switched seats with Eveline, who sat down beside me and snickered. I rolled my eyes a bit and took out a piece of parchment and my quill. Time to time, I glanced at the red head beauty in front of me...Virginia Weasley...such a beauty for one who lives with a poor family.  
"Hm...Miss Weasley, are you in the wrong class...?" Snape asked her.  
I looked up at this and saw her expression. It was somewhat filled with terror, yet had a tint of courage.  
"No professor, I'm in the right class." Slowly she took out her schedule paper and handed it to Professor Snape. He had better not move Virginia elsewhere...or else he'll have to deal with my father. Although, I would have to make up a good reason for telling him to make Snape leave Virginia in her seat in front of me, but that's a different story! Gah...what the heck is my problem?!  
  
I suppose...I'm attracted to this orange haired goddess... 


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quiddi...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them other than Eveline.

Friends or Lovers?

Chapter 4

Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quiddith

I looked over at Draco and wondered why he was staring at Ron's sister for? And he wasn't staring at her the way he looks at Ron…his gray, silver eyes had softened, but…what for? Has he gone mad? I looked up and noticed that Snape was looking over at us, quickly I nudged Draco in the side, waking him from his day-dreaming. He blinked and looked over at me and I mouthed the word "Snape." He immediately understood and took my quill, ink, and a piece of parchment from his schoolbag.

"Eveline, if you have any questions, then ask Mr. Malfoy. He has the top grades in this class." Snape suggested with a proud smile. "Unlike some students in this class…" at this, he glanced over at Harry Potter.

I nodded. "Yes Unc-Professor Snape." I quickly responded, fixing myself before making a crucial mistake.

I could see Snape smile a bit as he walked off to the front of the room. "Get into pairs and take out your cauldrons, today you will make a sleeping potion. Directions are on the board." He explained and with a wave of his wand, the directions appeared upon the board.

I looked over at Malfoy, not expecting that he would agree to being my partner, but…

"Eveline, you're my partner." He said quickly.

I was just about to object to this when I noticed Pansy Parkinson walking towards us. "Malfoy! Can I be your partner?" she asked in her sweet yet poisonous voice.

I shivered slightly as a few chills ran up my spine.

"I already have a partner." The blond haired student beside me replied.

The pug-faced girl pouted and asked, "Who is it?"

"…It's me." I replied, finally finding my voice.

I could feel her angry eyes on me as I copied the directions on the board on a piece of parchment. Soon I felt her presence disappear after a few seconds because I did not bother to acknowledge her presence near me.

"Is that the main reason why you asked me, Malfoy? You should know that I'll give you much more hell than that girl." I replied coolly as I finished copying step 4. I smirked to myself. "Our next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, isn't it?" I asked.

I could feel him smirk as he took out his cauldron. "So you remember. Yes, that's what we have next. It's mainly a study hall and even if the teacher kicks us out, we won't be punished severely because Snape is always on my side," He said, "but who knows if he'll do the same for you."

I laughed a bit. "Trust me…he'll treat me even better than you." I replied back.

Forty-five minutes passed and soon we were told to bring our potions to Snape's desk. Malfoy did the honor as I cleaned up everything else. I started to clean up the cauldron at one of the sinks when Ron Weasley walked up beside me.

"E-Eveline…?" he stuttered my name, most likely because he was nervous.

I turned my attention to him, still scrubbing the cauldron. "Yes Ron?" I asked nicely.

"Um…um…are you busy later after Defense Against Dark Arts?" he asked shyly.

"No, I don't have anything to do afterwards." I replied, wondering what on earth he was going to ask me. He looked so much like Charlie although I could tell that Ron's hands were not as rough as Charlie's. But they both looked about the same height, it didn't matter because they were both taller than me by a lot.

"Um…well…I was wondering if you would like to come see Harry and me play Quiddith later with our team…I…I understand if you don't want to though." He said quickly, afraid of rejection.

I smiled at him. "I would love to watch you both play Quidditch. I haven't played for so long…it will feel brilliant to see others play. Where would you like to meet up?" I asked.

"Um…I'll meet up with you in front of the doors of the Great Hall at 4:30. We usually get out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts around 4:15. Will that be okay?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled brightly. "Sounds like a plan."

"What is this? Does Weasel wish to have a date with a Slytherin?" a voice sneered from behind us.

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" Ron retorted and looked at me. "So I'll meet you later then. See ya Eveline." He said and walked off.

"Must you butt into everything, Draco?" I asked, taking the cauldron out of the sink and placing it to the side to dry. "Are you jealous?" I joked.

"Of course not! What is there to be jealous of? I'm just watching after you, Eveline…you're a wealthy pureblood who shouldn't be walking beside a poor pureblood like Weasel." He explained.

"His name is Ron **Weasley.**" I replied back.

"So?" Malfoy responded and picked up his books.

"MALFOY!!!!" a voice shrieked from the doorway.

I could see Draco flinch at the sound of his name, especially when being called by Pansy Parkinson. I could hear him curse under his breath as the pug-faced girl walked up to us.

"Malfoy…what are you doing with this girl…? I thought she's your rival…and yet, you looked worried when Weasel came up to her…you even had your wand out…" Pansy said in a worried tone of voice.

I quirked an eyebrow and looked at Malfoy. "Him? Worried about me?" I laughed and walked away.

"Mind your own business, Pansy…" he said angrily and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "C'mon, Eveline…we have to get to our next class."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack and smiled brightly to Professor Snape. He smiled back and mouthed the words, "Behave yourself, or else I'll have to talk to your mother…"

I nodded in response and left the dungeon with the Slytherin gang. On our way to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Pansy was busy gossiping about others while Malfoy was chatting with Crabbe and Goyle. I sighed to myself and could not believe that I was stuck with this type of crowd…just hearing Pansy shriek with laughter was enough to make me vomit. Not to mention how all the girls seemed to laugh with her when whatever she was talking was not even funny. I sighed once more and suddenly felt a hand tug on my sleeve. I turned and saw Malfoy's hand on my sleeve.

"This way…" he said gruffly.

I nodded in response and followed them. He leaned a bit closer and said, "Take the seat next to me…so I don't have to sit with Pansy…"

I smiled a bit and smirked. "What happens if I said no?"

"Would you like me to pin you to the bed again…?" he threatened.

I frowned a bit. "Jerk…" I replied.

We all entered the large room and took our seats, scattered around the classroom.

"Eveline, move it. I usually sit here with Malfoy." Pansy said.

I looked up at her and simply said, "No."

Suddenly there were many gasps around the room and everyone's attention was directed towards the two of us.

"What did you say?!" she shouted angrily.

"You heard me." I simply replied and took out my ink bottle and quill.

Suddenly she threw my belongings onto the floor. My ink bottle smashing and my quill completely drenched in ink. "Get up or else I'll cast a jinx on you!" she threatened me.

I laughed and looked up at her. "As if you could beat me in a duel…? Quit dreaming little girl. I'm not as slow as Malfoy here."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me. "Eveline…"

I smirked at him. "Didn't you warn this girl yet, Malfoy?" I asked.

He looked up at Pansy. "Don't challenge her to a duel…she knows all sorts of spells that can be found on our N.E.W.T.S." he warned.

"How can she know that much?!" Pansy demanded.

"…because my father is a great wizard unlike yours." I replied back coolly.

"How dare you! Fine! I challenge you to a duel this instant!" she yelled.

The teacher rushed over towards us. I looked at the teacher and noticed that it was really a ghost, a female one to be exact.

"Did I hear a duel? Then both of you two get to the front of the classroom!" the ghost chirped.

"Yes Mrs. Filligan." Pansy said and stomped up to the front of the classroom.

For a second, I had quirked an eyebrow at such a behavior. A teacher who was actually encouraging this duel, that might actually be dangerous for those less experienced. But soon, I smirked and made my way to the front, feeling that everyone's eyes were upon me. Then, I just noticed that Ron and Harry were sitting beside a bushy haired girl. I stopped and moved closer to the girl. She looked so familiar…and suddenly I remembered where I saw her. "I'm sorry…but I do not know your name…" I said softly.

The girl blinked and smiled a bit. "Hermione Granger…" she said.

I smiled back at her. "…Charlie was talking about how brilliant you are…"

The girl's cheeks flushed a bit and smiled.

"My name is Eveline Latte." I introduced myself and looked over at Ron and Harry and smiled at them both.

"Hurry it up Eveline! I want to beat you already!" Pansy said impatiently, her wand drawn out already.

I sighed. "Do you wish to lose even faster…?" I retaliated as I moved to the front with my wand out.

"Stand back to back now, darlings." Mrs. Filligan said. "Then take three steps at the same time, then cast your spells. One…Two…"

On the count of two, I quickly dodged out of the way as a streak of blue brushed against my arm. I knew it…playing such dirty tricks. I glared at her and I could feel my eyes narrow at her while my whole facial expression turned darker. I could hear my classmates gasp and point at me.

"Oh my god! Look at her eyes! They're so piercing!" one had said.

"_Electomalentemprus!"_ I shouted and suddenly silver beams showered from the ceiling and struck her entire body. This was indeed a spell that would appeare in the N.E.W.T.S and most likely in the outside world. Her robes were now a burnt to crisp color and her face was covered with soot. "_Expelliarmus!_" I shouted and suddenly her wand flew out of her hand. "_Accio wand!" _And soon her wand flew to my hand. I glared at her. "…weak pureblood…you've soiled our blood by using such cheap tricks…" and with that I broke her wand in half and threw it to the side. I closed my eyes and did not bother to look at anyone, knowing for a fact, that they might be mad that I did this to Pansy and that my spells were difficult ones. I bet everyone was scared of me now…

But suddenly I heard someone clap their hands. I looked up and saw that it was Ron. His face was filled with awe as he clapped happily then was slowly joined by the rest of the class. I felt myself blushing madly as Mrs. Filligan came over to me.

"Marvelous performance…although you shouldn't have broke her wand…" she said.

I smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to…it's just…I hate it when people cheat in duels…I just get mad and seemed to have forgotten about everything else…"

Pansy glared at me and started to cry. I glanced over at her and was about to warn her about the little spark on the tip of her hair, but the Slytherin girls were already telling her about it. I glanced over at Malfoy and smirked.

"So where's our duel, Draco…?" I asked.

He just smiled back at me and said, "Next time…next time. Let me reminisce this moment…" we both laughed and no one else knew why.

I knew that he disliked Pansy and I guessed he was happy that someone had finally shut her mouth and showed her who the boss was. After everything settled down, Mrs. Filligan went over all the different kinds of jinxes that we would go over this week. I sat there beside Malfoy, taking very little notes; after all…my father taught me most of these spells. While taking notes, I found that many of the boys in the class were glancing back at me and some even had the guts to pass a note to me. One guy had asked me if I was busy after class, I looked up from the note and to him and shook my head, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry…maybe next time?"

He frowned a bit and reluctantly nodded. Once class was over, I followed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to the Slytherin common room. All of the girls stayed behind with Pansy, most likely plotting to do something to me now, but it didn't matter at all. Quickly, I placed my bag into my trunk and locked it up, knowing the girls would try to do something with my stuff. Then I got ready to meet up with Ron, but Malfoy stopped me.

"Are you really going to meet up with Weasley?" he asked disgustedly.

"Why wouldn't I? I promised him, but Draco…are you mad about me burning your girlfriend's hair?" I joked.

He smirked and laughed. "That was indeed brilliant…and my respect for you increased even more…but now that you're seeing Weasley, my respect for you has once more decreased."

I shrugged. "Do you think I care about your respect?" I retorted and ran out of the common room, smiling to myself.

At 4:20, I reached the Great Hall and smiled when I saw Ron standing there with his broom. I moved closer to him and said, "Did I make you wait that long?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "No, I just got here. I didn't want to make you wait that long." He said and smiled. "That was wicked what you did to Pansy."

I blushed a bit and smiled. "Thanks…" And with that, we headed for the Quidditch pitch where the rest of the Gryffindor team was waiting. Everyone turned to look at us and I blushed a bit at this. All of their eyes were on Ron and me. I didn't know what to do, but suddenly I felt a hand brush against mine. I looked down at my hand and saw that Ron's hand was holding mine. I looked up at him and noticed the bright blush on his face. Then he turned to look at me and smiled sheepishly. "Relax Eveline…" he said softly.

I nodded in response and felt him tug on my hand as the two of us moved up to the whole group. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Team…meet Eveline Latte, she's a new student."

"But by the looks of it…she's a Slytherin, why did you bring her here, Ron?! She might tell Malfoy our plans!" one boy said.

"I doubt that." Ron replied.

"Eveline Latte!" a voice shouted.

I turned around and saw a teacher with short gray, silver hair rush towards me, holding a large package.

"Madam Hooch, is there a problem?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, just a package for Eveline. Her mother left this with us to inspect." She said and handed the package to me.

"Thank you." I replied and opened it. I smiled brightly as I held up the package's content…my broom. Everyone gaped at the sight of my broom. It was a long, slender, and midnight blue broom with a silver thunder bolt engraved on one side. While on the other side were letters engraved in silver, saying "Thunderbolt."

"T-That's a Thunderbolt?! Those brooms haven't been produced in Britain yet!" Ron said in an astonished voice.

"This broom? There's plenty where I come from…" I replied.

There were many "ooo"s and "ahhh"s. I felt my cheeks fluster at this amount of attention. Then suddenly, a voice called out to me. I turned and saw Professor Snape, carrying a long package.

"Eveline, this is for you…from your father." He said and handed the package to me.

I looked at the package and smiled at Snape. "Thank you, professor."

He nodded and walked off. Everyone turned to look at me…and soon I removed the paper wrapping and found everyone gaping once more. Inside was a long, slender, blue-green broom and on one side its side was engraved with the letters "Lightning Bolt," and on the other side was a silver etching of a lightning bolt. I smiled brightly, holding my favorite broom.

"Blimey! You've got the two new best brooms ever to be created!" Ron said excitedly.

"Best brooms? I'm not sure about the Thunderbolt, I don't like it much…but mother wouldn't know that." I said softly.

"Hah, you better touch the brooms now Weasley, or else you won't be able to later." A cold voice jeered behind us.

I turned around to see the Slytherin team, all clad in their emerald green uniforms. "Malfoy? What are you doing?" I asked.

"We've come to practice, and have you come to watch us, Eveline? I am after all the best seeker." He said proudly.

"Best seeker? I doubt that…and no, I haven't come to watch you. That'd be a waste of my time." I replied and heard a few laughs from the Gryffindor team.

He glared at me and said, "A pureblood like you shouldn't be hanging around people like Weasley."

"Ron? He's a pureblood as well, Malfoy…seems as though you've forgotten that." I replied coolly.

He snickered. "He may be a pureblood…but his wealth sure doesn't count." And with that the whole Slytherin team and their little group of "cheerleaders", though it was only the snotty girls, laughed.

"Wealth doesn't matter Malfoy…especially in a game like Quidditch." I replied and smirked. "Show me if a pureblood like you can ride the Thunderbolt, it's a lot faster and less stable than any other broom made. Only those who have enough skills are capable of riding it. Even those who have ridden a Firebolt are unable to control it." I explained. "By the way, nice broom, Harry."

"Th-thank you I guess." He replied back.

"Would you like to try the Thunderbolt?" I asked.

"Um…sure." He said and I handed the broom to him. He slowly mounted the broom and pushed himself off of the ground.

I shook my head a bit, watching as he flew high in the sky. "Nope…it's no good…the broom doesn't accept him…" I said softly. Soon enough, the broom threw Harry off and luckily, the Gryffindor team was able to catch him. The broom floated towards me and I smirked at Malfoy. "Would you like to try to?"

He smirked back at me. "It'll be a cinch!"

I handed the broom to him, and my smirk widened even more and soon a chuckle left my lips. The sight in front of me made everyone laugh because it was…Malfoy chasing the broom for it had bolted off once I had let go of it. He turned and glared at me.

"What kind of broom is this?!" he shouted at me.

I shrugged and smiled. But soon my smile disappeared and the roaring laughter ceased…the broom stopped in front of a red-haired boy. The boy looked at me for permission and I nodded to him as he slowly mounted the broom. This time, the broom did not move until the boy kicked off of the ground and flew into the air. I smiled at the sight, the broom soared in the air so brilliantly and it seemed that the boy was able to control the broom completely. I smiled and thought, "That broom has finally found a fit master…"

Everyone on the Gryffindor team cheered for the red-haired boy while those from Slytherin frowned up at him.

"Hmph…so the weasel has finally found a broom…too bad he's too poor to buy one for himself." A cold voice said from beside me.

I didn't even have to turn to know who had said this. "Oh keep quiet Malfoy, he's quite talented…to actually be able to tame such a broom. It took me a few months, but I still didn't like that broom much…guess I've found the rightful master of the Thunderbolt."

"You're not telling me that…you're giving it to him?!" Malfoy shouted at me angrily.

My reply was only that of a smile.


	5. Jealousy and Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them other than Eveline.

Friends or Lovers?

Chapter 5

Jealousy and Remembering

-Draco Malfoy-

"Are you insane, Eveline?! Why are you giving Weasley that broom?!" I kept asking her.

She smiled at me as she watched the weasel fly the broom in circles and finally land in front of us. Ron hopped off the broom and ran to his little friends, still holding the Thunderbolt.

"Did you guys see that?! I was actually flying perfectly!!" he said.

"How can we all miss a red-haired freak flying in the sky?" I said with a smirk.

He turned and glared at me. And I returned an evil smirk to him, but my smirk faded as I felt Eveline rush over towards Weasley. Quickly without thinking, I grabbed her hand.

"You're not thinking of giving that weasel your Thunderbolt, are you?!" I asked angrily.

Yet again, she smiled at me. She pulled away from my grasp and continued her way towards the loser gang.

"Ron! You were marvelous!" she said happily at him. There was a huge smile on her face. Why was she smiling at a lowlife for? She shouldn't be! He doesn't deserve it at all.

"G-Gee…th-thanks Eveline." Weasley stuttered, his face was as red as his hair.

"Seems like the Thunderbolt picked its new master and I respect that decision." Eveline smiled at him, "the Thunderbolt is yours now, Ron. Take good care of it."

His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open. "Wh-what?! Are you serious? But I, no…I can't. It wouldn't be right at all." He said.

"Of course it wouldn't be right, a lowlife like you doesn't deserve something as grand as the Thunderbolt." I said with a smirk. He glared at me, but I continued to smirk. Until suddenly I felt an elbow jabbed in my side. I looked down to see that the elbow belonged to Eveline. I looked at her and was about to question her behavior.

"Shut up Malfoy." She said calmly and looked at Ron with a smile, "the broom picked you…it wouldn't be fair to the broom if I kept it when it has found its rightful owner. Please take it, Ron."

"Al-Alright then…thanks Eveline." He said with a grin.

I glared at him even more and without thinking, I grabbed Eveline's wrist and pulled her off. Quickly I picked up her Lightning Bolt and stormed off, still holding tightly onto her wrist.

"Goodbye Ron!" she said, waving to him.

"Bye Eveline!" he shouted back.

"What is your problem, Draco? Ow! Let go of me! That hurts, you jerk!" she asked me.

Suddenly I threw her against the brick wall when we entered the hallway to the school. "Ow! Watch it Draco…you shouldn't be so rough with girls. That's quite rude, you know." She said.

I pinned her against the wall and stared into her eyes. My ice cold eyes piercing through her bright blue eyes. "Why the bloody hell are you being so nice to Weasley?!" I asked furiously.

She smiled at him and replied, "Because he's nice like Charlie."

"Can you stop it with his stupid brother?! Unless…" an evil smirk appeared on my face, "you have a crush on his brother, eh? That must be it!"

"Sh-Shut up! I do not!" she replied back while looking away.

"Say it to my face, then Eveline…" I smirked and forced her to look at me. I stared into her bright blue eyes, but found my eyes to soften a bit. Her eyes…they were….beautiful…WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?! AGHHHH!!! Quickly I pulled away from her and turned my back to her, hoping that she won't catch that faint blush on my cheeks.

"Malfoy?" she said softly.

"What?" I replied harshly and turned to look at her.

"I don't like him…anymore." She said into my face. "I don't like Charlie anymore. I like…someone else now."

I blinked and was surprised to hear this. But my surprise soon turned into smirk. "You like Weasel now, eh?"

She smirked at me and shrugged. "I don't know…maybe, maybe not."

I quirked an eyebrow at her response. I still didn't trust this girl when she smirked like that. In the past when I was a stupid little kid, I trusted her, and well, I ended up getting into trouble. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she pulled me behind a large pillar.

"Sh! Don't say a word…" she whispered.

It felt so…odd, yet welcoming for me to be hiding behind a pillar with her. I stared at her face and followed her gaze…it led to Pansy Parkinson who was walking around, looking for me.

"Draco! Where are you?! Draco!!" Pansy called my name in her whiny voice.

I flinched to each time when she called my name, but my gaze traveled from her back to Eveline. It was just then that I noticed that she was holding onto my hand. I blinked at first, but did not bother to pull away. I felt at ease with her beside me. This raven haired goddess…oh crud, what is wrong with me?! I can't love this girl…that's just…gross!

Once Pansy was out of sight, Eveline turned to me and sighed in relief. "That was a close call…"

I nodded and looked down at our hands. Her gaze followed mine and the next moment, she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Ew…I'm covered with Draco cooties." She smirked at me.

I laughed a bit and shook my head at her. "Draco cooties…more like Eveline cooties." I retorted. It was a joke between her and me…something from our childhood. "I'm going back to the dormitory, you coming?"

"You're going back already?" she pouted a bit. "I was thinking of flying on my broom for a bit…" Her pout soon turned into a smirk. "Betcha, you can't beat me." With that she grabbed her Lightning Bolt broom from my hand and ran outside. I chased after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called to her.

She stopped and looked at me. "What is it now, Malfoy?" she frowned.

I moved over to her and took off my heavy robe. Then, I draped it over her shoulders. "It's November right now, Eveline…so wear more clothes. Or else your parents will have my head." I replied.

"What about you?" she asked, surprised by my actions most likely.

"I'm heading back to the dormitory." I replied and grabbed my broom from the ground. The group of Slytherin boys was already in the air and I didn't feel like flying today.

"Thanks…" she said and slid her arms through the sleeves. "This is huge on me…" she laughed. "Draco's a big boy now, eh?" She smirked at me.

"Shut up Eveline." I replied back coolly. "Stay in the school grounds or else you'll get a lecture from Snape." I warned.

"You sure you don't want to stay out here?" She smirked at me, "Pansy might be inside looking for you…she can't find you in the air though."

I thought about it and found that she was right. "Fine…I'll stay to 'play' with Aiden Latte's little princess." I smirked.

She was wearing a dark green scarf with thin silver stripes, which she took off and wrapped around my neck. "Now we're even. If you get sick, your mother would cry all day." She smirked at me.

Sadly, it was true. My mother was worried about me because I am her only child.

"Thanks…" I said softly and climbed onto my broom. I kicked off from the ground without waiting for her because I thought I heard Pansy Parkinson call out my name again…

In the air, I flew around and felt at ease. At one moment, I stopped and glanced around, wondering where Eveline had gone.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from above.

I turned around and looked up. "Ahh!" I replied. Eveline was hanging upside down on her broom, staring at me. A smirk on her face.

"Scared you, eh?" she laughed.

"Shut up Eveline." I replied back with a smirk. "Let's see who can go around the whole campus first. Of course I can!" With that, I flew off.

"Hey!! That's not fair! I don't even know where to go!" she shouted and followed after me.

I laughed to myself, knowing that it was a cheap move, but hey, that's just how I am when it comes to competing with Eveline.

Flashback

A silver blond tousle haired boy smirked at the raven haired girl. "First one to get to the kitchen wins!" With that, he ran down the stairs from the attic, holding a broom in his hand.

"Hey! That's not fair at all! This isn't my house!" the raven haired girl shouted at him and ran after him. "You can't use your broom! That's cheating!!"

"No one said anything about using a broom!" the blond haired boy climbed onto his broom and stuck his tongue at her. "Sucker!"

"That's not fair Draco! Come back here!" the girl ran after him.

The boy laughed as he made his way through the hallways and down the stairs. "You can't catch me! I'm going to win now!" he laughed even more.

"Draco! Look out!!" the girl shouted; she was now standing at the top of the stairs, panting.

The boy turned around and…BAM!

"Ughhh…" the boy groaned, laying on the floor with his broom broken in half. "Stupid door…"

The girl ran down the stairs, looked at him and laughed. She turned and noticed how close she was to the kitchen and made a run for it. The boy realized this and quickly got to his feet. The two children made a run for the kitchen and when they got to the doorway, kitchen door was suddenly shut in front of their faces. It was too late; the two children were unable to slow down in time to avoid the collision. They both ran into the door and fell back, holding their heads.

The door opened and two female figures walked out, both frowning at their children. "When will you two stop competing against each other? This is the fourth time this week." Mrs. Malfoy frowned at them.

The blond haired boy looked up and smiled innocently. She smiled a bit and picked him up. Her eyes widen when she noticed his broken broom. "Draco Malfoy! This is the umpteenth time, you've broken your broom this week!"

She turned to look at him, but found that he was gone.

Mrs. Latte, who was standing beside her earlier, was trying to suppress her giggles and pointed at the two children who were trying to sneak out of the house through the kitchen door.

"Draco Malfoy! Eveline Latte! Get back here!" she roared and chased after them.

"Ahhh!!" the two children yelled as they ran outside and were chased by Mrs. Malfoy.

End of Flashback

I laughed to myself a bit, remembering how mad my mother was. The broom wasn't the only thing we broke that day. A book shelf in the attic fell down because Eveline and I were practicing spells. Then, we went to the guest room and were jumping on the bed, seeing who can jump the highest. We ended up making a hole in the ceiling from the helmets we were wearing.

"Draco! Watch out!" a voice shouted from behind me.

I looked in front of me and noticed that I was about to fly into the wall, I quickly slowed down and made a stop just in time. I sighed in relief and turned around to look at Eveline and found her floating downwards. I just realized that we were back at where we had started. Quickly I turned myself around and flew downwards. She must have seen me coming as she tried to quicken her pace. I guess I wasn't paying close attention to the angle I was flying towards her because the next moment we got near each other, all that can be heard from us is…BAM!!!

We crashed into each other and fell off of our brooms, but there wasn't much damage because we were close to the ground. But something strange happened, I landed on the ground first apparently and she landed on top of me. On top of that, I was lying on my back and when I opened my eyes, she was sitting on me.

She laughed and looked at me. "That was fun…"

I nodded in response and laughed. I ran my fingers through my greasy hair and tried to remember when was the last time I had this much fun. That was when I realized that this was the first time in so many years. I looked up at the girl who was sitting on my lap and smiled at her.

She slowly climbed off of me and reached a hand to me. I reached up to grab her hand, but I did not get up. Instead I pulled her down to the grass where I was laying.

"Eve…when was the last time we looked up at the sky together…like this?" I asked.

She was lying beside me, staring up at the blue sky. "I don't remember, Draco…I really don't…is that a bad thing?" she asked softly.

"Naw…because I don't remember either…" I said softly. I turned my head to look at her. "How many years have it been…?"

"Far too long..." she replied softly.

"Yeah…" I nodded in response; we just laid there on the cold grass, staring up at the blue sky. We didn't have any classes for the rest of today. The wind was picking up and I noticed that she was shivering in my heavy robe. Slowly I got up and reached my hand down to her. "C'mon…we better get back inside. It's starting to get cold."

She nodded in response and took my hand. I helped her up and she grabbed both of our brooms. No one else was outside, but us. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I guess that I felt that I had to keep her safe and warm…

So we walked upstairs towards our dormitory, I was still holding her close to me. Her shivering has subsided by now. "Bloody Mary," I said to the painting, which swung open, revealing a doorway for us. I stepped in and took the brooms from her, then extended my hand out to help her. She took my hand as I helped her through the passageway. When we both arrived at the lobby of our dormitory, all of the girls were sitting by the fire, gossiping. While the boys were thinking of ways to make other people's lives miserable.

"Draco! You're back!" a high pitch voice squealed in delight.

The voice made me flinch. I knew who it was…it was Pansy Parkinson.

She ran up to me and held onto my arm. "Where have you been, Draco??" she asked.

"I went out for some air…" I replied back coolly.

"But…the other boys on the Quidditch team came in here an hour ago." She said, but suddenly a gasp was released from her chapped lips.

I looked at her with a look of confusion. "What?"

"Why…are you wearing HER scarf?!" she pointed.

I looked down at the scarf and remembered that it wasn't mine. Heck, I don't even own one that is warm enough! Just then, Pansy turned to look at Eveline and once more, a gasp can be heard.

"Why are you wearing HIS robe?!" she pointed.

We both looked at each other and removed the article of clothing. I handed her the scarf and she handed me my robe. In unison we thanked each other, turned around and headed for our rooms.

"Come back here!! Hey! I'm not done talking to you both! Draco! Latte!" Pansy shouted.

Before I entered my room, I turned around and looked in the direction of Eveline's room and smiled.


	6. Late Night Encounter, Snape, Forgotten P

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them other than Eveline.

Friends or Lovers?

Chapter 6

Late Night Encounter, Snape, Forgotten Password

-Evenline Latte-

I sighed in pure bliss as I tossed my scarf and broom on top of my wooden chest, and then laid down on my bed. I smiled up at the ceiling and couldn't understand why I was acting so…giddy? Maybe I was happy because Pansy was angry? Or maybe because…wait a minute! No way! It couldn't be possible! Me of all people! No way!

I laughed at myself for even thinking of a possibility that I liked my childhood rival. I rolled over onto my side and soon found myself asleep on my soft bed. But my peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by a pug face, squeaky, annoying (need I go any further?) girl.

"Latte! Wake up NOW!" the voice screeched.

"Mmph…five more minutes, mum…just five more minutes…" I mumbled, not fully awake.

"…OH NO LATTE! DRACO IS IN TROUBLE!"

Immediately I sat up in bed, grabbed my wand from my pocket and was about to run out of the doorway when one of Pansy's snotty friends stood in my way.

"Get out of the way!" I said, unaware that it wasn't true.

"So now you decided to wake up…" a voice said from behind me.

I quickly spun around to find who the voice belonged to, but it wasn't so hard to figure out because well, let's just say that this voice sounded VERY unnatural.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" I asked coldly as I sat down on my bed.

I noticed a smirk appear upon her face as she leaned in toward me. "You love Draco, right? I can tell…you almost wanted to kill someone when you heard that Draco was in trouble."

I laughed in her face. "You've must be kidding me, Pansy. Of all the things to think of, I would never love Draco. I was only worried because NO ONE can hurt Draco except for me." I said sternly. "If that's all you want, then go away."

She glared at me with her beady eyes. "What were you doing with Draco earlier? Why was he so happy when he returned? He's never happy like THAT! Unless he played a joke on Potter and Weasel…"

In a quick motion, my wand was at her neck. I glared at her with fire in my eyes. "Watch your mouth, Parkinson…his name is Ron Weasley…say it correctly or else I'll turn you into a toad with tons of warts. Then, once Madam Pompfrey turns you back into your human form, you will still have all those warts…" I threatened. "Then, Malfoy and every other boy would run from you…"

"N-No…you wouldn't dare…" she stammered.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

Some people would think that my situation was dangerous; after all, the room contained a total of five girls. Pansy and three of her followers, and myself, but I had nothing to fear at all. Because I knew that they were smart enough to know that one false move from them, then Pansy will get turned into a toad.

"Al-alright already! Weasley…better?" she asked angrily.

"You had better call him that for now on…or else you'll be turned into a toad at any moment." I warned and with that I pulled my wand away. I sighed softly and got up from my bed, with a wave of my wand, my bed was made and my wooden chest was locked securely. I then looked at the four girls. "Well good day now, I think I'm going to go out for a walk." With that I smiled sweetly and left the room. Once I closed the door behind me, I could hear Pansy throw a tantrum. I laughed at this and made my way down towards the lounge area. Almost everyone was sitting there, but what caught my eye was the fact that Malfoy was sitting in an armchair with girls surrounding him. I counted only five seconds when I heard Pansy and her followers run down the stairs and toward Malfoy. But of course, all the girls disliked Pansy and moved away when she came closer. She climbed onto Malfoy's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Disgusting. The girl was throwing herself all over him, had she no morals or pride? What kind of woman is she? A disgrace to our kind is all I can think of.

I took a seat in front of the fireplace and held my hands before me. They were cold as ice and I hated this feeling a lot. Laughter and chattering was heard throughout the lounge room. I sat quietly in front of the fireplace, content with the warmth I was getting, but the silence was broken when I felt two large figures standing beside me. I looked up and noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were standing there. I blinked a few times at them.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Hello." They both responded in unison.

I smiled at them. "You can sit down, you know."

They nodded and took a seat beside me.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" I asked.

"…Do you know how to do the Potions homework?" Goyle asked quietly.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I did mine already. You two need help with it? I'm surprised you didn't ask Malfoy."

"He's busy right now…" Crabbe responded.

I nodded and glanced over at him. Pansy was still all over him and he did not seem to mind either. I looked to them both and noticed they were holding their books, parcels, and feather pens. I smiled and started to help them both with their homework; after all, I had nothing better to do.

An hour passed and Crabbe and Goyle were done with their homework and understood what they were doing. These two guys are actually pretty smart, but they most likely put on a stupid attitude in front of everyone because of Malfoy. To be honest, I even think that they can be the next greatest potions makers. They had very few answers and they even corrected me. Now that's pretty smart. Once we were done with homework, Crabbe and Goyle asked if I wanted to go to the Main Hall for dessert.

I nodded and smiled at them. "Sure, why not? There's not much for me to do here."

They smiled back at me and the three of us left the lounge room. At the portrait, before leaving, I could hear Pansy's annoying voice make a rude comment about me.

"She's so pitiful that Eveline, she hangs around Weasley and now with Crabbe and Goyle. She's so weird…" I heard her say.

I shrugged and climbed out of the portrait, not surprised that Malfoy didn't bother to defend me, but who needed him anyways? Not me.

I walked down the stairs with Crabbe and Goyle, they gave me a warm feeling in my heart, but it wasn't that lovey dovey bologna stuff you hear from romance stories. It was a familiar feeling that I had felt at home…with Charlie. It was then that it just hit me. Crabbe and Goyle were like older brothers to me. Charlie treated me as a younger sister and I treated him as an older brother after realizing that I was too young to love him. As any younger sister would do with two older brothers standing beside her, I grabbed onto both of their arms and held them. I smiled up at them both and only received confused stares at first, but then they softened up to me.

So the three of us headed out to the Main Hall, where we found trays of sweets on the long tables. Crabbe and Goyle rushed to the tables and started to grab some while I took a seat. I smiled at their behavior. Now they reminded me of younger brothers instead of older ones. I laughed a bit, and turned my head when I heard the large doors open. Entering was a red-headed boy with his two best friends. I smiled at the newcomers.

"Hello Ron!" I said with a smile and wave.

He looked over at me and blushed a bit, then waved back. He looked at his friends and had most likely told them to go on ahead. Then, he moved towards me.

"H-Hello Eveline, what're you doing down here so late?" he asked shyly.

I smiled and pointed over at Crabbe and Goyle. "They brought me down here to taste some of Hogwarts' delicious sweets and I had nothing better to do in the dormitory. It's a hell hole up there…sorry to say." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, if only you had been picked for Gryffindor, then you would definitely have lots of fun with Harry, Hermione, and me." he said with a smile.

"Well, the Sorting Hat chose Slytherin and I can't change it, but it would have been interesting to share the same house as you, Ron." I said.

"Eveline! Here, try this! …Weasley, what are you doing here? Why don't you go and play with Potter?" Crabbe said while holding a chocolate cupcake in his hand.

"Crabbe…be nice, Ron is just talking to me, that's all. Ooo, is that chocolate? Thanks Crabbe." I said with a bright smile and took the cupcake. I took a small bite, "mmm..this is good."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it, I'll go get some other good treats for you. As for you, Weasley, you better watch yourself." Crabbe then ran off to Goyle.

"What the bloody hell was THAT?" Ron said with a shocked voice.

I laughed even more at his comment.

"You were able to control Crabbe? Whoa, you're like Malfoy, but WAY WAY better…and truly a lot nicer and well…prettier." his face turned redder than his hair.

In return, I found myself blushing a bit and smiled and him. "Aw, thank you Ron…so what are you doing at this hour of the night?"

"We couldn't sleep so we decided to come down and have some hot cocoa to drink, you want a cup?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I think I've had enough chocolate for the night." I pointed to the cupcake.

"Haha, that's true, you can get sick of chocolate easily if you eat too much of it."

"Get sick of chocolate? Oh, I surely can't do that, I LOVE chocolate." I laughed.

"Really? Have you ever tried those chocolate frogs?"

"The ones that come with pictures of famous wizards?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded. "Yes! Those! Haha, wow, you like those two? How many cards do you have?" he asked.

"I'm missing only one card, would you like any? I have tons of extras; I'll give them to you tomorrow." I offered.

"Eveline…you've given me a broom already, it's alright." he said and laughed.

I smiled at him. "It's either I give the extras to someone else or I throw them away, my mother doesn't like them much."

"Really? Then sure, bring them to class tomorrow." Ron said and smiled.

Just then the doors of the Great Hall creaked as it was opened by a man with long dark hair and a pale complexion.

"What are you all doing down here at this time of the night? Get back to your dorms!" the voice boomed.

"Snape…" Ron hissed under his breath. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said and joined his two friends.

I got up from the bench and looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, who grabbed their last handful of sweets.

"Crabbe, Goyle…you two should be in bed soon." Snape said coldly.

They both nodded quickly and looked at me. "We should get back now; we got enough sweets to share with you." Goyle said.

I nodded and smiled at how sweet and caring they are. "Goodnight Professor Snape…" the three of us said and started to head out of the Great Hall, but I was stopped by him.

"Eveline, please stay for a moment, I wish to have a word with you." he said.

I looked to Crabbe and Goyle and motioned them to go back without me.

They nodded in response and did so.

I then turned to look at the professor or actually… "Yes Uncle Snape?" I asked.

He sighed softly, "So how are you adjusting to this new surrounding?"

"It's alright I suppose; it's a lot more lenient than back at home…" I responded, taking a seat on the bench beside my uncle.

"I heard that you used your wand against Miss Parkinson during Defense Against the Dark Arts, is that true?" he asked.

I laughed nervously. "Y-Yes sir, I did…" Somewhat afraid of what his response will be.

"And of all the spells, you used the ones that will be on the N.E.W.T.S…lots of students are talking about you in the hallways. Even some of the staff members…" he said calmly, "but as your uncle, I will tell you that you shouldn't use those spells that often. You're attracting far too much attention and that's surely something your father would not like you to have, especially on your first day at a new school."

"I know, I know…but she started it, uncle…" I said softly.

"Eveline, you should know better though…you're a smart young lady, and you should know that sometimes the best way to fight a battle is to just walk away from it." he explained.

I frowned a bit at him. "That's not fair Uncle Snape…"

"It's either that or you're going to put me through Hell. Your parents have been sending owls every day to me to ask about you. I haven't told them about your little show in Defense Against the Dark Arts Class…"

I smiled and hugged my uncle. It was funny how everyone at Hogwarts sees him as a cold-hearted, cruel, and stringy pale professor. But to me, he was my dear, wise uncle who gave great advice.

"I had better get to bed soon, almost curfew time. Goodnight Uncle Snape." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Eveline, behave yourself or else your mother will have to make a trip here…and you surely know what that means." he warned.

"Yes, yes I know uncle. Goodnight!" I said and ran off.

I walked out of the Great Hall and made my way towards the stairs leading to the Slytherin dorms. When I finally arrived at the large painting, I blinked and found my memory had just blanked out. I forgot the password...oh crap, now what? I frowned and looked down at the ground angrily. Malfoy had warned me to remember the password earlier. I was prepared to spend the night in front of the Slytherin entrance and to be wake up the next morning from a pug-faced girl's horrendous laugh. I sighed softly and pulled my robes closer to me, feeling a bit cold.

I sat down against a wall beside the entrance and started to rub my arms, hoping to create some heat. I could feel my eyes close slowly from exhaustion. My head started to bob as I started to fall asleep. But I woke up or actually it was more like being half-awake, but I swear that I heard the painting swing open and a voice came from inside said, "You moron." Everything had seemed to occur in a blur, but soon I found myself laying on the couch in the lounge room. Someone else's school robes were draped over my body and the room was completely empty. The lights were dimmed low and the only person in the room was the person who helped me and myself. I murmured a thank you at my savior and felt sleep take over my body.


	7. Night Fight, Morning Afterwards

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them other than Eveline, Pixel.

Friends or Lovers?

Chapter 7

Nighttime Fight, the Morning Afterwards

Draco Malfoy

"She's so pitiful that Eveline, she hangs around Weasley and now with Crabbe and Goyle. She's so weird…" Pansy said while sitting on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck.

After the portrait closed behind Eveline, Goyle, and Crabbe, I looked at Pansy angrily and "suddenly" got up, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Owwww…what was THAT for Draco, dear?" Pansy asked innocently, rubbing her bottom.

"Watch your mouth Pansy unless you want Eveline to jinx you." I said sternly.

With that I got up and sat on the floor and next to the coffee table so that I was able to finish up my potions homework, which was rudely interrupted by Pansy. An hour and a half passed when suddenly the portrait opened and only Crabbe and Goyle entered. I looked at them and was waiting for Eveline to enter, but she never did.

"Where's Eveline?" I asked.

"We were stopped by Snape in the Main Hall and he wanted to talk to her…she told us to come back first." Goyle replied.

I nodded slowly, finishing up the rest of my homework. When I was completely done, I noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had left already. I shrugged a bit and decided to take a walk around the lounge area, occasionally standing in front of the large glass window, staring outside at the dark, starry night. I could even see a perfect view of the moon.

"Eveline would like this…" I murmured softly to myself. And it just hit me that she still wasn't back yet. I frowned at a thought I had, "Weasley probably cornered her…and is snogging her….crap!" With that thought, I quickly ran to the portrait and asked for it to open up. I jumped out of the entrance and nearly stumbled over a body that was next to the door. I was just about to kick and curse at the fool, but when I looked down, I noticed that it was her…Eveline. I let out a sigh of relief as I whispered, "You moron…"

I picked her up in my arms and turned to the portrait, entering it. Walking toward the lounge area's couch, I looked down at Eveline in my arms. She was shivering slightly, but she looked fragile and even….beautiful. If my hands weren't full, then I would've slapped myself for making a statement like that. I laid Eveline down on the couch and took off my school robe and draped it over her. I looked over at the girls' dormitory and decided that I should carry Eveline back to her bed. I grinned at the thought as it would anger Pansy if she saw me carrying Eveline to her bed at a time like this. But what would really anger Pansy is if she saw me in my sleepwear and carrying Eveline. Course Eveline wouldn't mind if I used her like this, heck, she might even get a laugh at it. I grinned and ran toward the boys' bathroom to take a quick shower, but unknown to me was a figure who was watching in the dark shadows.

But while I was putting on my pajama pants, I had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and toward the lounge room. And damn, I was right! There was a dark figure caressing Eveline's cheek and leaning forward to kiss her lips. No way in hell would I allow ANYONE to kiss her! Heck, no one is allowed to touch her in THAT way either! No one except for me! I drew out my wand and shouted, "_Incarcerate!_"

Suddenly ropes appear and wrapped around the figure, who in turn looked over at me. My eyes widened as I realized who it was, but soon, I found myself glaring at him. "Blaise Zabini…"

The boy grinned at me. "Heh…"

I quickly walked over to Eveline and checked if she was okay…and she was. I glared at Zabini. "What the bloody hell are you thinking!" I asked angrily.

"Kissing the hottest girl in school, of course! Don't tell me you haven't thought about doing that to Eveline. You know how everyone wants her…" he replied back.

"I'll kill you…" I hissed and was about to draw out my wand to cast another spell on him, probably the Relashio spell where sparks are created or even the Incendio spell to burn his robes. If I cast either spell, I'd be able to burn the rope and maybe him…that would've been fun. But I felt a hand stop mine; I looked down and found Eveline holding onto my hand.

"Draco…" she whispered softly in that gentle voice that I heard once when we were younger.

Flashback

"I'll turn you into a toad if you bother me still!" a raven haired girl shouted at a brunette haired boy.

"Heh…is that all you know how to do without Malfoy?" a chubby, brunette haired boy smirked at her. He was three times her size and was the class bully, who no one was able to take down except for one person…Draco Malfoy.

The boy lunged toward her and grabbed the box from her hands. He ripped off the top. "Oohhh…Eveline and Malfoy sitting in the tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" he sang when he saw that inside the box was a chocolate cupcake that had "Draco" written in green icing.

"Give that back, you jerk!" the raven haired girl yelled at him, trying hard to keep herself from crying.

"Make me." He smirked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to.

"I'd give that back to her if I were you," a voice said from behind.

Suddenly the girl ran toward the newcomer. "Draco!" the girl shouted and stood behind him, holding onto his arm. "He took the cupcake mum and me made for you…"

The blond hair boy nodded and looked at the brunette haired boy sternly, "I'd give that back to her right now if I were you, Pixel. Unless you want your mum to hear about us fighting in school again." Draco threatened.

Pixel smirked at Draco. "I'll flatten you, Malfoy. I'm twice your size, you can't take me down."

"We'll see about that, Pixel." Draco smirked.

"Draco…" a soft voice whispered from beside him.

Draco turned to look at the girl beside him. "Don't worry…I'll be okay." He said softly and patted her head gently.

Eveline nodded as she released her hold on his arm.

Within seconds, Pixel ran off, crying over his bloody nose while Malfoy picked up the box and handed it to Eveline.

"Thanks Draco!" Eveline smiled at him gratefully.

"Anytime Eveline, after all…I'm the only person who's allowed to pick on you." He grinned and laughed.

"You meanie!" she laughed and pulled him over to sit down on a bench to share the chocolate cupcake.

End of Flashback

"Don't worry Eveline…I'll be okay." He whispered softly to her, patting her head gently.

Zabini grinned at Malfoy. "Everyone wants to be with Eveline…but no one is able to because you're always around her. I decided to get closer though…heh, because I want her like every other guy at this school, but I want to be the first." He smirked.

"Not happening, Zabini…because Eveline isn't interested in scum like you!" I said and threw a punch at Zabini's face. The ropes binding him undid themselves once my punch landed on his face. Zabini fell onto the floor, holding his nose in pain.

He glared up at me and threw a punch at me. It grazed my cheek, but compared to what happened next, the graze was very minor. I had punched him once more in the face, but this time, it was harder and he did not try to punch back, instead Zabini got up said, "I…I'll get you Malfoy…" and ran off.

I turned and looked over at Eveline. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and turned away, blushing.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked with a confused expression.

"MALFOY!" a voice screeched from above us.

Eveline and I looked up toward the girls' dormitory stairway and found Pansy standing there in her skimpy nightgown with her mouth dropped wide open. She quickly ran down toward us and pulled me away from Eveline and grabbed my school robe off of her and draped it over my shoulders. That was when I realized it. I was shirtless for the whole time. I glanced over at Eveline to find her hiding her crimson face. She looked at me, gave me a nod and walked up the stairs toward the girls' dormitory.

Pansy looked at me with teary eyes. "D-Did you and Eveline…?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what to say at first, but found my eyes catching Eveline's before she entered the dormitory. I caught the sly smirk on her face and knew what to do.

"Why should I tell you? You're not my mother, but even so I would never tell my mother what I did with Eveline..heh." I said and walked toward the boys' dormitory, leaving Pansy gaping.

I knew that she was going to spread rumors about Eveline, but even so, she would never be able to get over it. Also, there's no chance that Zabini would tell anyone about what had happened tonight or else he'll be the one humiliated, not me.

The next day, there was a group of girls standing by the portrait when I was walking down the stairs of the boys' dormitory. The group was led by Pansy, no surprise at all. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs were Crabbe, Goyle, and…Eveline.

"Nice situation you created, Malfoy." Eveline smirked.

I smirked back and the four of us made our way toward the group. Pansy looked at me, but instead of looking back at her, I offered my arm to Eveline, who happily took it. I could feel Pansy's eyes burn at Eveline. The portrait swung open and the four of us left the group of girls standing there.

"I'm really hungry today, let's go to the Main Hall for breakfast." I grinned.

When we entered the Main Hall, everyone looked at us. My grin stretched even more when I saw Zabini look at us, and then looked away. But soon, I noticed a red-head girl brush pass me as she found a spot beside Potter. I found myself staring at her once more. Ginny Weasley…the beautiful red-haired goddess. But that thought was disrupted when another red-headed figure walked pass us, but stopped in front us. It was him, Weasel. Probably trying to ask Eveline on a date again. I smirked at a brilliant plan I had.

"Morning Eveline!" Weasel greeted her happily.

"Hi Ron!" Eveline said excitedly as she left my arm. "How are you?"

At this moment, I leaned over and kissed Eveline's cheek and whispered softly, but loud enough for Ron to hear. "I'll grab us a spot at the table…and I'll get your favorite dish, babe." With that, I glanced at Goyle and Crabbe, the three of us made our way to the table. Nothing could ruin my day as I smirked my way toward the table. I could feel Weasel trying to give my back death glares, but what I wanted to know was whether or not Eveline's face was as red as Weasel's hair.


	8. Breakfast, Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them other than Eveline.

Author's Note: sorry for such a long delay _;;; I promise that I'll be updating more often now! I just came back from watching Deathly Hollows pt. 2 and it inspired me to continue with my fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it~ Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Friends or Lovers?

Chapter 8

Breakfast, Bonding

~Eveline Latte~

"Morning Eveline!" Ron greeted me happily.

"Hi Ron!" I replied back, "How are you?"

But before Ron could reply back, Malfoy leaned over and kissed my cheek. He then said, "I'll grab us a spot at the table…and I'll get your favorite dish, babe." I turned and looked at him and was about to say something, but he was already too far for me to talk to. Both of my cheeks felt so hot and were mostly red as a tomato at this point. What the hell was Draco doing? It was one thing for us to pretend to be a couple in front of Pansy Parkinson, but in front of Ron? Why?

I glared at the back of his blond head before turning back to Ron, only to find that he was now giving Draco death glares.

I chuckled at the sight. "Ron?" I asked, trying to snap him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh…erm, yeah, I have my chocolate frog cards if you wanted to see them, but I guess you and Malfoy are going to have breakfast together like another happy couple…" he said with a sigh. He nodded toward Harry and Ginny who were sharing a plate of eggs and sausages.

I laughed a bit and shook my head. "No, no. Draco and I would never be a couple haha."

"But he just k-kissed you and called him b-babe! Ron stuttered.

"Only because Pansy was behind us…" I whispered softly. Ron turned his head slightly and noticed the pug-faced girl standing there at the doorway, gaping once again.

"Ah…well, erm, you better be careful around her…" he warned.

I laughed a bit. "You mean SHE should be careful of me, right?"

With that, the tension between us caused by Draco's stupid kiss was over.

"Oh hey…you busy later this afternoon? We're thinking of going to Hogsmeade…and well, I…" Ron started to turn red.

I smiled at him. "Sure! I've haven't been to Hogsmeade for a while. Is that couples place still there?"

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah…it's still there. The horrible place. That's where Harry and Ginny are going and Hermione isn't going to Hogmeade today, she's busy doing homework or actually perfecting her homework if that's possible."

I smiled. "I would love to go there. Draco didn't tell me that there was a trip today."

"Because I didn't think you wanted to go to Hogsmeade. You always complained that Madam Puddifoot tried hooking you up with her nephew." A voice said from behind us.

I quickly turned and threw a glare at the blond boy behind us. "Draco!"

"Heh…is Weasel trying to ask you out on a date again?" Malfoy sneered as he put draped his arm on my shoulder.

"Oh shut it Draco…" I said while trying so hard to hide my blush. I didn't understand why I've been blushing every time he gets so close to me. It was never like this when we were younger! Maybe it's because we got older and things just get…awkward when you're friends with the opposite sex.

And suddenly Ron did the unexpected, "Yes! I AM asking Eveline on a date. You have a problem with that Malfoy?" I could see that Ron was feeling embarrassed.

Malfoy smirked at Ron, and then looked at me. He was about to say something, but I stopped him as I turned to look at Ron. "I would LOVE to go to Hogsmeade with you tonight. I'll meet you here at 5 p.m." Then I turned to Malfoy, "I'm going to eat breakfast with Ron today…we're going to trade cards."

He frowned a bit, but didn't have enough time to respond as I took Ron's arm and the two of us walked toward the Gryffindor table. All heads turned to look at us, and then they looked over at Malfoy, who only shrugged and coolly walked back to the Slytherin table where he sat down between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wouldn't Malfoy be mad with you later?" Ron asked when we sat down at the table.

"Naw, as long as you're not the one teasing me or bullying me then Draco won't be mad. Haha, he's promised to be the only one who can bully me and vice versa." I replied back.

Ron laughed and looked at me, "I never thought that there'd be a really cool person from the Slytherin House. You're really something, Eveline. Everyone from that house is usually snooty. Oh, and about earlier…umm, I, I understand if it you didn't want to go out with me tonight…" he said and started to look away.

I smiled at him. "Don't be so silly Ron. I was serious about going out with you tonight. It'll be fun hanging around someone who wasn't as snotty as the rest of the Slytherin House…there's really only three other people there who are really cool."

"Really? There are actually cool people in Slytherin that exist?"

"Crabbe and Goyle…they're pretty smart when it comes to Potions haha. And…" I started.

"Malfoy, right? Heh…course childhood friends would respect each other without the other knowing it." Ron said and smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. For the rest of the morning, Ron and I ate our breakfast while sharing silly stories about our childhood. I told him about the adventures Charlie and me had, and he told me the ones he had with Harry. Then when we were done, we started trading cards with one another.

"This is SO cool! I've finally finished up my collection…haha, I have to tell my father about this and hopefully he won't tell mum. She hates my card collections…says it's a waste of money and that it's only for boys." I said sadly.

Ron laughed and agreed with me. "Mum thinks the same thing for me too haha. Except for the only boys part. Maybe our mothers will be good friends, they're so alike, but then again…your mother might not think of us as being true purebloods…" he said sadly.

I wagged a finger at him, "Don't think like that Ronald," I smiled, "My parents aren't like the rest of the pureblooded families. They're fine with everyone as long as they're nice and respectful. They don't care about blood status at all, heck, they even socialize with muggles on a daily basis."

"Really? My dad is like that with muggles! Haha, he's always asking Harry, here, everything about muggle technology. Our parents need to meet each other sometime haha." Ron said excitedly.

I smiled at him happily. It felt great to be around "normal" people compared to the rest of the people in the Slytherin House. I looked up at the clock and then back at Ron. "I should get ready for tonight…I'll see you later then. Thanks again for the cards." I said and got up. I waved to him and ran off happily. This was my first "date" and never had I imagined it'd be with Charlie's younger brother. I ran up the stairs to the Slyherin dorms only to find myself standing in front of the portrait, the password still unknown to me. I blinked a few times, opened my mouth and closed it. I still didn't know what the password was.

"Bloody serpents." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I quickly turned around and found that it was Malfoy. He smirked at me and moved closer as the portrait swung open.

"So…you never found out what the new password was, eh? Good thing I was planning on coming to the dorms." He smirked at me.

"Haha…yes, yes almighty Draco." I joked as I stepped through the portrait with him. "So are you planning to go to Hogsmeade later today too?"

"Well now that I don't have to babysit you at the dorms, then I suppose I will be going then. I need some more sugar…Crabbe and Goyle somehow found my hidden stash." He said with a sigh.

I frowned at him. "Babysit me? What's THAT supposed to mean, Draco?"

He grinned back at me as he walked over and sat down on the couch. "What do you think it means, Eveline? Your parents did tell me to keep an eye on their precious little daughter."

"Oh shut it." I said as I sat down next to him.

"So why are you so interested in that Weasley boy anyway?" he asked.

"And why are you so interested in his sister?" I retorted, a smirk on my face.

He stared at me, his eyes wide. "How did you-"

"It's quite obvious, Draco dear." The smirk on my face widened some more.

He glared at me. "You're bloody mad! Why would I like that poor girl? She's not even worth my time."

"Yeah, you shouldn't even bother with her anymore. Apparently she's dating Potter now. So it's back to Pansy for you then."

"Don't even remind me…ugh, I don't understand what mum and dad are thinking." Malfoy said as he laid his head back on the sofa. His hand brushed through his hair.

"What do you mean? Your parents are planning for you to marry her?" I asked.

"Sadly."

"My god, what is wrong with them? Auntie never had such bad taste before!" I said, shocked to hear this news.

"Well, it was either choosing Pansy or choosing you. But since you moved Romania, my parents thought it'd be better to stay with Pansy since she was more local and so…loyal." He sighed again.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What's that supposed to mean? So if I didn't move, then your parents were going to plan for us to get married to each other? Yuck!" I said.

"Hey, I didn't like the idea either. But looking at it now, I think I'd rather be stuck with you than with Pansy. Least with you, you aren't clingy and climbing on top of me constantly. And if I decide to beat you up, at least you can put up a decent fight, whereas the other girls probably would've cowered in fear and became obedient to me." Malfoy flickered an evil smirk at me.

"The hell is wrong with you, Draco? You're such a…sadist." I said to him and gave him a weird look.

He grinned at me and laughed.

"You're such a freak. Anyway, I'm going to get changed, I have plans and you're only going to make me late." I said and got up from the sofa.

"Fine, fine…hurry up and get changed. I'll meet you down here in 10 minutes and we'll head back together. Don't want you to be late for your lame date with Weasley after all," he teased.

I glared at him before I turned back and walked up the stairs to my room. Oh Draco, how I want to just beat the crap out of you one of these days…


End file.
